Refrigerant used in a refrigeration cycle device is required to have a low global warming potential (GWP) to achieve global warming prevention. A known low GWP refrigerant is hydrofluoro olefin (HFO). However, a low GWP refrigerant such as HFO tends to have a low chemical stability.
In a conventionally disclosed refrigeration cycle device, an adsorption device configured to chemically adsorb oxygen and carbon dioxide is disposed in a refrigeration cycle (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The adsorption device removes oxygen and carbon dioxide included in refrigerant circulating through the refrigeration cycle of the refrigeration cycle device. With this configuration, resolution of the refrigerant by, for example, oxygen and carbon dioxide can be prevented in the refrigeration cycle device.